Struggling To Survive
by usagichan1408
Summary: Darien and Serena break up a almost instantly after the starlights leave. Serena starts having serious problems that lead her being taken away in an ambulence. Will she survive? Will Mina find away to contact the others and the starlights?
1. 911

Struggling To Survive

Darien and Serena were together a week after the starlights left to rebuild Kinmoku. Darien was accepted back to Harvard and he felt that he didn't want to be "attached" to anyone while he was there. It was a month after they broke up when Serena started to have shooting abdominal pain. The pain lasted a week before she started vomiting. Her roommate, Mina Aino, suspected that Serena was pregnant, but that diagnosis was shot down when she heard her young friend coughing profusely in the middle of the night. With a yawn the young blonde got out of bed to see if the petite girl was okay, but when she opened the door and turned on the lights she noticed that there were specs of blood on the bed. When she got closer she found out that Serena was coughing blood; instantly she went into panic mode.

"Sere, do you think you could make it to the car if I helped you?"

"I…think..so…Mina."

Mina helped Serena out of bed with shaking hands, but once out of bed Serena's knees buckled beneath her. Mina's body began to shake as she felt helpless as she watched her best friend hold her sides in pain and cough up more blood. Tears rolled down her face not able to get the other girls' help since they were all out of town for awhile.

"Mina…call…an…ambulance."

She raced out of the bedroom and grabbed her cell phone dialing the number as she ran back to her friend lying on the floor in pain. The sirens from the ambulance roared throughout the city's streets until it came upon the apartment of the two girls. Three paramedics raced up the stairs to the third floor where Mina already had the door open for them.

"Miss!?"

"Down here!"

The paramedics arrived quickly to the room and two of the medics started to check her pulse before placing her on the stretcher, while the other one asked some questions about Serena's condition to Mina. To Serena it seemed like hours had passed before they left her room with Mina still talking to the other medic.

"Has Miss Tsukino been in any fights or accidents lately?"

"Yes she was, but so was myself and our other friends. We were in the same battle."

"How long ago was that would you say?"

"A month month an a half maybe."

"Do you know of any diseases that run in her family?"

"There aren't any that I know of."

The questions went on for an hour until the medic finally left so that she could change and rush to the hospital, where she was told that she could not go in to see Serena until the next afternoon. She sat in the waiting room until she saw a doctor come out of her room.

"Excuse me doctor, but can you tell me what's wrong with Serena or at least how she is?"

"We're thinking she has some internal bleeding form whatever battle she was in last month."

"That can't be possible there were twelve of us in that battle. Wouldn't we all have some kind of internal bleeding?"

"Look Miss…"

"Aino…Mina Aino."

"Miss Aino, I don't know what you guys were battling against but Miss Tsukino got it the worst. So why don't you just go to your studio and make a new cd huh."

Peeved Mina stormed out of the hospital and headed for the empty apartment where she sat down on Serena's bed and cried. Her cat, Artemis, found her there later that night with fresh tears running down her face. When he jumped up onto the bed she didn't even notice him.

"Mina? What's wrong? Where's Serena?"

"She's at the hospital where they claim she has internal bleeding from the battle last month."

"Wouldn't you or the other's have it too then?"

"That's what I said to that damn doctor, but he told me to go to the studio and make a new cd!"

"Have you told the others?"

The young blonde shook her head knowing that Artemis would tell her she should, but he also knew that she had no way of reaching them. The white haired feline left the blonde and made his way over to the Tsukino residence where Luna was. He found the purple feline curled up on Serena's old bed fast asleep.

"Luna…Luna…Wake up!"

"Artemis…What are you doing here?"

"Serena's in the hospital. The doctor thinks she may have internal bleeding from the battle the scouts were in last month."

"Wouldn't some of the others have it?"

"Mina asked the doctor that, but the ass told her to go to the studio and make a new cd. She needs to tell the others Luna, but she has no way of reaching them."

"I think I could solve that problem."

Luna stood up and did a back flip in the air like she did many times before years ago. On the bed dropped an orange crescent moon with Venus' planetary symbol on it.

"Take this to her Artemis and tell her she can reach anyone on it no matter where they are."

"You know who she is going to call first right if I tell her that."

"I know Artemis; just go."


	2. Dr Amy Mizuno comes flying in

Struggling To Survive: Chapter 2

Artemis found Mina still in Serena's room only now she was asleep. He nudged her with his head and batted her face with his paw until she awoke.

"Artemis leave me alone!"

"Mina…come on you have to call the others. I got the device from Luna and she said it can reach anyone no matter where they are."

Mina shot up from where she lay and took the device from Artemis. She ran her fingers over the crescent moon looking for a way to activate it.

"Mina look at the symbol on it."

She turned it over and found her symbol as she foolishly realized how she had to work it. Standing up she walked over to the mirror, fixed her hair and let out a big sigh.

"Venus Power! Make the call to Star Healer!"

Artemis dropped his head praying that the silver haired starlight wouldn't answer—his prayers were denied.

"What! It's the middle of the fucking night!"

"Sorry Yaten-kun, but it's important."

"I don't care how important it is! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Yaten! Serena's in the hospital!"

"Mina?"

"Duh!"

"Sorry I thought it was Fighter. What happened to Serena?"

"I don't know she had abdominal pain for a week, then she started vomiting and then the next thing I knew she was coughing blood. Oh Yaten I've never been so frightened in my life!"

"Where is her fiancée during all this?"

"They split up a week after you all left and everyone else is out of town." cried Mina

"Everything will be okay. I'll grab Fighter and Maker and we'll head to Earth."

"Thank you Yaten. We live in your guys old place."

"Alright Mina. See you tomorrow night. If anything happens until then call."

After talking to Yaten Mina called the others to let them know about Serena; the outer scouts couldn't come home until Michelle's concert dates were over, Raye couldn't leave because of exams along with Lita, but Amy said that she could be on the next flight to Tokyo to examine and diagnose Serena herself. She also secretly wanted to see Taiki again. The next day Mina was all over the doctors and told them that she had an expert flying in. She argued with the doctors over and over again about the internal bleeding until it was time to meet the guys at her place. Mina arrived at the apartment to already find Amy inside waiting for her; which surprised the young idol.

"Amy-chan! I thought you wouldn't get in until later."

"I took the Red Eye right after we talked."

"Oh Amy I'm so scared I've never seen Serena like this it's so painful to watch her."

"It's okay Mina-chan I'll make sure we get the right diagnosis for her since from what you have told me I don't believe that it is internal bleeding, but something much worse."

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the dark blue haired girls sentence. Mina and her exchanged a smile and a look of excitement as the blond headed for the door. Once she opened it she saw three gorgeous looking young men; one with long raven blue hair, one with long hazelnut hair, and the shortest one had long silver hair. Mina let out a loud shriek and flung herself into the silver haired mans arms and cried knowing that she wouldn't have to bear the burden of what was happening to Serena alone.

"Miss Mizuno I didn't expect you to be here so sudden. Last I heard you were out of the country."

"I came as soon as Mina called me and informed me about Serena. Speaking of which I should be heading over to the hospital to diagnose her myself; please excuse me."

" Amy-san I think I'm going to come with you if you don't mind."

"Seiya I think it would be wise if you stayed here with the others until we know what is actually going on with Serena or at least until I look her over."

"No Amy I'm sorry I can't wait I have to see her."

" Seiya, let Miss Mizuno go see Serena. We can see her later; until then we can go find a place to stay since someone took our apartment."

"Fine."


	3. Showdown the Hospital

Amy hastily made her way to the hospital and up to Serena's room where she found her doctor checking her charts. She waited patiently for him to leave before she entered the room to find her friend ghastly pale and unaware that one of her closest friends was beside her. Amy's mind immediately went racing about what could be causing Serena so much pain. She left the room and went directly to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Who the hell is in charge of Miss Tsukino?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me ma'am"

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information miss."

"Fine then tell whoever is in charge of her that they are no longer looking after her now, because they are killing her so I am taking over her charts."

"What's going on here!"

"Sir, this young lady here said that she is taking over Miss Tsukino."

"Really now. Miss I am going to have to advise you to leave. I have everything under control here."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that. You obviously don't have control here, because from what I have heard about her symptoms internal bleeding is not a logical cause since the only symptom she has for that diagnosis is vomiting."

"Look I don't know who you think you are, but I am a professional and I know that she has internal bleeding since she was a fight of some sort a month ago."

"I am a close friend of Serena's and that fight she was in saved your ass and everyone else's ass here in Tokyo. Hell I risked my ass to save her and three of my friends just like Mina Aino did. Besides doctor signs for internal bleeding would have shown up before now."

"Lady you must be crazy if you think that that girl saved this whole town with the help of you and Miss Aino, and for your information internal bleeding can show up later."

"Only in rare situations."

"Amy-chan!"

Amy turned around to see who could be calling her name at such a time, but when she did she found Seiya strolling up towards her and the doctor. Peeved that he didn't listen to her Amy turned back to the doctor.

"You know what asshole think what you want about Serena having internal bleeding, but I am taking over this case and there is nothing you can do about it."

"I can have your ass escorted out of here and never be allowed back in here again."

"I'd watch it sir if you want to see tomorrow, because I don't like the way you are talking to a very good friend of mine."

"Is that a threat sir."

"No more like a promise. So why don't you let Miss Mizuno here do her job and be on your way before she kicks your ass or worse."

"I'm not going to be pushed around here back a bunch of teenagers!"

Pissed that she can't get to work to help save Serena Amy knew what she was about to do would ruin her career not to mention what it could do for her friends._ "I have no choice Serena is dying in there and she needs me. She is the glue that holds all of us together if she dies, we die with her."_ Reaching into her bag she grabbed what she was reaching for as she noticed that Seiya was watching her. _"Your not alone in this Amy, but there is a better way of approaching this."_ Knowing the look Seiya was giving her didn't change her mind as she looked from him to the doctor who was starting to think that she was crazy and was going to kill him, but what she did next scared him even more.

"Mercury Planet Power!"

"Amy-chan what have you done! You blew your cover!"

"Seiya, Serena risked her life more than once to save me. I had to do this so that I can save her even if it means getting her back home so I can do everything myself with the help of Taiki."

"I don't care that you are Sailor Mercury, but you will not take my patient out of this hospital!"

"Who's going to stop her man you? Don't think it's going to me, because I'm all for kicking your ass and getting Serena out of here and you know what I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place. Fighter Star Power Make-Up!"

The doctor's mouth dropped when he saw Seiya change from a guy to a girl. His mind raced once he knew that his patient must be one of the Sailor Soldiers, but what he didn't know was that she was the leader of the scouts. Moving in front of the door Fighter blocked the view of Mercury unhooking Serena from the machines they had hooked up to her until she signaled that she was ready for Fighter to pick her up from where she laid. By that time security had been called and had surrounded the room where Fighter and Mercury were. Knowing they had messed up big time the two backed away from the door closing it as they went.

"This is just fucking great Mercury. Now what are we supposed to do? Jump out of the window!"

"That is exactly what we are going to do I just wished that it wasn't so high up from the ground. Do you think we could stand on the ledge and jump to the roof?"

"It's worth a try, because they are already starting to break through the door."

Mercury carefully exited the window and stood onto the ledge as she helped Fighter through. Looking up the two estimated that it would be a close one if they made it, but before they could think the matter through any further the door crashed open with guards running in. The two scouts looked at each other before they jumped, but when they did Fighter lost her footing and was falling towards the city streets as she held Serena close to her while Mercury landed safely on the roof. When the scout of water and intelligence turned around she saw that Fighter was not beside her instead she saw her falling towards the ground._"Odango, I'm sorry about all of this I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted you to get better."_ The two were just inches from their doom when they saw a bright flash of light circle around them. From the room the guards couldn't believe their eyes; the two never hit the ground it was as if they had vanished into thin air when really they were across the street on the roof of an apartment building.

"What? How can we possibly be alive?"

"Your just lucky I caught your dumbass. What the hell were you thinking Fighter?!"

"I was following Mercury Venus she was the one who transformed first, because the doctor was being a dick and wouldn't allow her to diagnose Serena correctly."

"Great! Now Luna and Artemis have to find a way to erase everyone's memory of her even being there and of the two of you revealing your secrets!"

"Sorry V, it was for Serena's good."

"Mercury. So I take it that you know what is actually wrong with her?"

"I should be able to find out after I run some tests, but I will tell you this—it's not internal bleeding.

Okay this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for this part, but I figured we never really see Amy pissed off so I thought what a better time than arguing with a doctor over Serena's life. Hope you like it and thank you to those of you who have reviewed! :) -Usagichan-


	4. Diagnosis

The monitors beeped from the master bedroom as they monitored Serena's health. Everyone had been kicked out of the room hours ago by Amy herself so that she could run more tests on her. It was two in the morning before she passed out at the desk next to Serena's bed. As the blue haired genius slept, tiny beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead.

"_Amy…please… help …me. I can feel…myself drifting…farther away from…everyone."_

Amy awoke as if she had just had a terrible nightmare. She looked over at Serena hoping something would come to her as her computer made a strange noise. Printing off everything that was needed Amy quickly gathered everything together and quietly snuck into Taiki's room without waking up a sleeping Seiya on the couch. Carefully making her way over to the bed she leaned over him and gently laid her hand on his face as she watched him sleep. Almost as if he could sense her there Taiki put his hand on top of hers as a smile stretched across his face.

"Taiki…I think I've found something." she whispered

Sitting up the young starlight dubbed his eyes as Amy handed him the paperwork from the new test results. Turning the lights on to where he could read the sheets of paper without going blind, Taiki saw that what these new results claimed did lead to what could be wrong with Serena.

"Hereditary Amyloidosis does explain the abdominal pain, vomiting, and the coughing blood. Amy you do know the bad part about this disease right?"

Amy nodded her head knowing that the worst is still to come now that they have found what is truly wrong with Serena, the part they dreaded most though is telling Seiya. Amy and Taiki walked slowly out of the bedroom and over to where Seiya slept on the couch. Gently Amy shook him until his eyes slowly opened up. Yawning the dark blue haired starlight stretched as he stood up wondering why they had woken him up this early in the morning.

"Is Serena ok?"

"Seiya…We found out what is wrong with her, but I'm afraid there is no treatment for this illness. We don't know how much longer she will live." said Taiki

Seiya stood there grieve stricken as he watched tears fall from Amy's eyes. Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her and cried with her as his heart broke knowing that he will never be able to grow old with his precious Odango. Releasing his grip on Amy Seiya headed from the door knowing that he should be the one to tell them whether they want him to or not. As he came upon the brown bricked mansion with the yellow sports car out front Seiya felt his stomach tighten knowing that his biggest enemy was home. Taking in a deep breath he walked slowly up to the front door and knocked on it until a little girl with short black hair opened the door.

"Hello Hotaru, is Amara and them home?"

"Yes, come on in."

Seiya followed the young girl into the practice room where they found Amara and Michelle practicing for Michelle's upcoming concert. Sensing Seiya's presence Amara and Michelle stopped what they were doing.

"What are you doing here Kou?" seethed Amara

"Damn it Amara just drop the whole bitch act I don't want to hear it! I thought I should be the one to tell you instead of you guys getting a phone call like the rest of the scouts."

"Seiya, what's wrong?" asked Michelle

"Serena is very sick and there is no treatment for her. Amy and Taiki don't know how much longer she will live."

Jumping off the stage Amara ran up to Seiya like she was going to hit him, but she stopped herself knowing that it wouldn't help her Princess. Michelle hurried after Amara, but when she passed Seiya he could see the tears in her eyes as she went to tell Hotaru and Trista the bad news. As she slowly crept up to Horatu's room she jumped as she heard Trista's voice behind her.

"Michelle, we already know. Hotaru felt death on Seiya once she opened the door. She's having a terrible time with this knowing that she is losing her Princess, but also knowing that Small Lady will never be born."

"Trista, there has to be some way to save her. Can't we all combine our powers or something!?"

"I'm afraid not. If anything the Silver Crystal would be the only way to save her, but even that may not work since it is still weak from the battle with Galexia."

Knowing what Trista said was true Michelle headed for the door to find Seiya and Amara waiting for her.

Sorry it took so long, but the site i used for Serena's diagnosis changed on me so i had to learn how to use it all over again.

Usagichan


End file.
